megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mithra
Mithra is a recurring demon in the series. History In Zoroastrian mythology, Mithra (or Mitra) was a deity of contracts who was the protector of truth and the enemy of error. He was created by the supreme deity Ahura Mazda as the greatest of all yazatas and an important aid in the destruction of the demonic forces led by Angra Mainyu (or known as Ahriman) in later Persian sources. In Vedic mythology, Mithra is a god of honesty, friendship, meetings and contracts despite his role as an asura (although he is sometimes addressed as a deva). In this way he was often paired with the asura Varuna where they were twinned as Mithra-Varuna. Together they were the gods of the oath and the most important asura in the Vedic pantheon. It is notable that the worship of Mithra became very popular among the Roman military, with his own cult. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan as '''Mitra' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Soshin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Maou Clan *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hierophant Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Digital Devil Saga 2: Icon Race *Persona 3: Temperance Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God *Persona 3: FES: Temperance Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant/Fallen *Persona 4: Temperance Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Fallen Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne He is one of bosses in the Diet Building, representing the power of the Assembly of Nihilo. He is confronted in the Senate Chamber. After his defeat, he can be fused as a regular demon, and is the only one to learn the unique skill Death Pact, ''a conversation skill with a high recruitment rate and which has the power to occasionally inflict the ''Stone ailment on demons who refuse to join. ''Persona 3'' Pairing Mithra up with Metatron will allow use of the Fusion spell "Last Judge", which obliterates enemies with a gavel made up of Almighty powers. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Mithra is the master of Sector Bootes and is introduced as Master Mitra, appearing in a form possessed in earlier titles at first. He and his servants have been "recruiting" members of the expedition by threat or force and appears to be interested in the Protagonist and offers him a chance to join him in return for being made a citizen of Mitra's domain in the new world to come, an invitation he extends to everyone aboard the Red Sprite as well. The Protagonist uses the Luxury Bell Mithra provides him with and creates a diversion allowing him to reach the higher levels of his tower and do combat with him. Upon his defeat, he drops Bootes' Rosetta and a Rare Forma. Later, when traversing Sector Delphinus, it becomes apparent Sectors Bootes and Delphinus have been collaborating for extended periods on human experimentation, as seen when upon reaching Mithra's private laboratories, a trophy, the Madman's Stone, has a plaque explaining the bond between Mithra and Asura, Delphinus' master. Later, in Fornax, he is one of the four demons to swear vengeance upon the Protagonist, shedding his original shape and revealing himself as Mithras, though despite the power boost he is still defeated. Both of his shapes can be fused through the Demonica with Special Fusion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Xiezhai is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 3 with Yamato Hotsuin before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Strange Journey'' Mitra Mithra ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Trivia *Despite his being one of the three major Zoroastrian Seraphs with Rashnu "Justice" and Sraosha "Obedience" , he never appears as a member of that race. **Maybe this is because the Megami Tensei series' representations of him are the Greco-Roman (Deity) and the Vedic (Tyrant). **Maybe his Fallen race classification is linked to the fact he decided to align with Ahura Mazda and not with God, saying he is a Fallen Angel, differently from Sraosha and Armaiti who are categorized as a Seraph, story-wise. *His offical art shows him to have human feet, but his game model showed him to have three-toed bird like feet instead. This was never fixed in all of the PS2 games he had appeared. Gallery Mithras.jpg|Mithras as he appears in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. 1523985-mitra_super.gif|Mitra in Megami Tensei II Mithra.GIF|Mitra in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Mithra.PNG|Mithra in Majin Tensei II Shin_Megami_Tensei_Strange_Journey_USA_19_29365.png|Mitra in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Deity Race Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Hierophant Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Zoroastrian Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Maou Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Tyrant Race Category:Fallen Race Category:Demon God Race Category:Icon Race Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Soshin Clan Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons